Mejor que una de tus películas cursis
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Tomas asiento a pocos metros, solo necesitas las palomitas de maíz, jurarías que un hilo de saliva comienza a resbalar por una de las comisuras de tus labios, nunca una de las cursis comedias románticas que has visto podría superar lo que está frente a tus ojos, en vivo y en directo. SEDDIE One Shot


**Yo aquí haciendo lo impensable, escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Carly jajaja, en fin espero les guste, es algo tan empalagoso como ella, pero naturalmente SEDDIE, que se me ocurrió de repente, Sam... Freddie... *-* ¿A que son unas adorables criaturitas? ¿A que sí? :3  
**

**************iCarly y sus personajes NO son míos, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

_**Mejor que una de tus películas cursis  
**_

* * *

No puedes evitar sonreír Carly Shay, Sam parece no ser ni la sombra de lo que un día fue y a la vez sigue siendo la misma, la ves acercar a su pecho a su pequeña hija, depositando delicados besos en su diminuta cabeza, la mece y trata con una inusual destreza que jamás pensaste pudiera tener, quizá su trabajo o más bien su loca e impensable época de niñera sea la explicación, es un espectáculo que disfrutas en primera fila, suspiras, contienes las ganas de gritar y dar brincos enérgicos por toda la habitación de hospital, Freddie parece no prestarle mucha atención, dirige solo fugaces miradas cada tanto a la madre y a la hija, sentado al otro lado justo frente a la ventana, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¿no es así? Mira totalmente embelesado a la otra pequeña en sus brazos, su cabello es obscuro como el de él, ¿sus ojos son grises? ¿Quizás azules? Todavía es muy temprano para saberlo, apenas hace unas horas que llegó al mundo, lo innegable es que es idéntica a la que Sam lleva en los suyos, Freddie hace una mueca, trata de hacerla reír, nada graciosa debes admitirlo, además de inútil, ¿no repara en el hecho de que es muy pequeña? Ella comienza a llorar copiosamente provocando una especie de reacción en cadena por lo que ambas lloran impetuosamente, tu castaño amigo comienza a entrar en pánico, caminando de allá para acá, sin tener muy claro lo que hace, Sam ríe burlona y escandalosamente.

—¡Cálmate Benson!— Dice entre risas. Acudes a ayudarlo, respira entrecortadamente, su nariz aletea, deposita a la pequeña en tus brazos con cierto recelo, pero el incesante llanto al parecer finalmente lo convence.

—Es solo... Yo solo...Yo no quise...— Musita atropelladamente, comienza a negar nerviosamente con la cabeza. La niña en tus brazos empuña sus manitas, llora ¿o grita? Con tal fuerza de que no hay duda de que tiene hambre y mucho menos que es la hija de tu amiga. Sam arruga la frente, no deja de reírse de Freddie, quien seca sus sudorosas manos en sus pantalones, la rubia hace un ademán con la mano indicando que te acerques, la otra pequeña ya se alimenta de su madre y luce tan irrealmente tranquila que aún no puedes creer que era la dueña de un llanto inusualmente ensordecedor hace apenas minutos, coloca a su otra hija en su seno libre con extraordinaria pericia, los gemidos de la bebé comienzan a apagarse, no dejas de sorprenderte, tus ojos se humedecen, tu pecho se hincha de orgullo, ella será una gran madre y aquí vas de nuevo, sonríes. Freddie ahora debajo del umbral de la puerta aún con su mano sobre la perilla y cabizbajo se dispone a salir.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Pregunta Sam con el ceño fruncido. Tu amigo parece afligido. — Ven aquí— Palmea un lugar al lado de la cama indicándole que se recueste junto a ella. Tomas asiento a pocos metros, solo necesitas las palomitas de maíz, jurarías que un hilo de saliva comienza a resbalar por una de las comisuras de tus labios, nunca una de las cursis comedias románticas que has visto podría superar lo que está frente a tus ojos, en vivo y en directo, mejor aún, no han notado que comenzaste a grabarlos.

—Para el recuerdo_—_ afirmas en voz baja, pero están al parecer muy distraídos para notarlo. Freddie sonríe, pareciera que sus ojos brillan.

—No creo, Sam no creo que esté permitido_—_ responde sonriente, pero aún así se encamina a la cama, se recuesta a su lado, juega con las manitas de sus hijas, pasa uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Sam, besa su cabello, su frente, su nariz, su boca, la mira con absoluta adoración, no estás segura de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, él toma a una de las pequeñas dormida y la recuesta sobre su pecho, suelta un leve hipido, los ojos de Freddie centellean, él no lo nota, pero afortunadamente tú sí y tu cámara es testigo de eso, que la misma adoración brilla en los orbes azules de tu rubia y carnívora mejor amiga al verlo y aquí vas una vez más, sonríes, tienes la impresión de que esa sonrisa jamás va abandonar tus labios, definitivamente, mejor que una de tus películas cursis.

* * *

**¿Mucha azúcar? ¿Demasiada miel? Ok, Vasos de agua al fondo y a la derecha.**

** ¿Reviews? Oh si por favor :3 Chauu :D**


End file.
